My sweet Shinshi
by kagomeuchiha057
Summary: When Mizuki became Nanami's Shinshi, Nanami's heart raced and as time goes on, her heart sways. Nanami/Mizuki
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kamisama hajimemashita

**Warning**: This is a **Nanami/Mizuki pairing, if you don't like this pairing than don't read it.**

Alright, I don't know how long this will be, but it will be at least a few chapters. I know I'm repeating myself but again this is a Nanami/Mizuki pairing meant for people who like this pairing or are interested in it. This will also be following the manga not the anime, but loosely because this is a fanfiction and I have to change some events that have too much Tomoe to allow Mizuki to take his place in Nanami's heart. With that, on another note, I hope you enjoy. :)

_Takes place during book 4, chapter 24, and page 1._

**Chapter 1**

**_Giving up_**

Warm.

That was Nanami's first thought as she regained consciousness and slowly sat up from the hard rock she had been lying on. She was at a loss for why she was in a damp cave, well, that is until she regained her scattered memories.

Mizuki and she had went to Isohime to get Ryu-oh's eye out of Nanami's body in exchange for 30 years taken off Nanami's life. Nanami had willing agreed and everything after that was just a blur of white.

"_Nnn_…" Nanami stretched as she flexed her sore arms above her head, feeling unusually tired.

She opened her hazel eyes only to stare in slight surprise at Mizuki bowing to her. It was out of place but before she could say anything of the action, Mizuki started speaking.

"My new master. How are you feeling?" Mizuki asked with a bright smile, his emerald green eyes shining in excitement. His whole face was bright and happy with his lightly tussled silver hair and his creamy white skin lightly shining in the cold, wet cave.

A blush marred her face at those words as realisation dawned on her of what he was referring to.

"I have become your Shinshi! I'll be so useful you won't need Tomoe!" He exclaimed brightly, excitedly raising his hands.

His clear eyes stared intently into Nanami's, searching for a reaction to their sudden arrangement.

Nanami could almost hear her own heart racing at what Mizuki had said and had done, her blush reddening in embarrassment.

She opened her mouth to reply to his statement but Mizuki quickly got distracted with Isohime, who had tried to run away.

Nanami watched in avid surprise when he kicked Isohime to the ground, his face darkening considerably in a threatening way.

"Isohime. Considering what you did to my master… You don't think you're going to get away, do you?" Mizuki asked, his hand clenching before reaching forward.

"Mizuki. Don't kill her!" Nanami shouted in a panic, not wanting a fight where either of them could get hurt.

With that simple command, Mizuki was forced to stop what he was going to do, Nanami's Kotodama binding not letting him continue with his course of plan.

Nanami sighed in relief but soon curiously watched as Mizuki's intimidating expression soon changed to love and adoration.

"Say it again, Nanami-chan! Bind me with your invisible chains!" Mizuki pleaded as he turned to Nanami and took a few joyous steps towards her.

"Ah-!" Nanami squeaked lightly in surprise when she was brought into a warm embrace from Mizuki.

A crimson blush covered her face before she once again realised that Mizuki had kissed her in order to become her Shinshi. She struggled to be free from Mizuki's tight hug but he was stronger than her and she was left with little more to do than use the Kotodama binding.

"Mizuki, let go of me!" Nanami exclaimed in embarrassment and was rewarded with Mizuki's arms flying off of her as if he was burned. Though by looking at the satisfied face he was making, he definitely wasn't burned, he had wanted that second command.

"You kissed me when I was asleep?" Nanami quietly asked as she looked away from Mizuki, not wanting to ask him that while looking at him. She could feel the blush on her face and didn't want to reveal it.

"I had to Nanami-chan. Inohime was going to steal both your soul and Ryo-oh's eye. Since I don't have a Kami and Tomoe's failed his job, I decided to become your Shinshi!" Mizuki explained with a wide smile before their conversation was abruptly interrupted by Isohime.

"I didn't take anything! …So let's settle things with this!" Isohime suggested as she held out 2 tickets and Ryo-oh's supposed eye.

"Thank you." Nanami said as she took Ryo-oh's eye and Mizuki took the tickets before they walked out of the seaside cave.

They silently walked along the beach, neither saying anything until they reached a far enough distance from Isohime's cave. The sea water's waves crashing against the fine white sand was all that was heard aside from Mizuki and Nanami's shoes digging into the sand with each step they took.

To think that so much happened in one day that was meant to be a fun visit to the beach…

"So… This is Ryo-oh's eye…?" Nanami said, breaking the silence to roll Ryo-oh's eye in her small hand.

Mizuki peered over her shoulder as they both stared the tiny ball down, having of both stopped walking.

"It looks like a pachinko ball…" Nanami pointed out as she slumped in slight defeat.

She wanted to save Tomoe, even if it was useless, for Tomoe had done too much for her while she was living at Mikage shrine. She knew her growing affections wold have to be stopped for Tomoe was in love with Yukiji, that woman she had seen in the past by using the incense burner that turned time. He would never love another girl and Nanami was realising that painfully. She had given up on him; her feelings were mixed and jumbled but she knew it was for the best in everyone's interests that she focus on her job as the Tochigami of the Mikage shrine rather than Tomoe. As the Tochigami, she felt obliged to protect her Shinshi which meant Tomoe would be saved.

"Even so, it is Ryo-oh's eye… So let's give it back to him now." Mizuki interrupted her train of thought as he smiled in amusement at Ryo-oh's eyes before he took out the 2 tickets Isohime had given them.

"These are tickets to Ryugu palace. I can't believe you let her go with just this." He complained lightly in disbelief, a small frown marring his fair face.

"I'm glad that you didn't do anything to Isohime." Nanami admitted as she avoided his statement, wanting to see what he would say.

"A Shinshi doesn't kill in front of his master." Mizuki said as he looked at Nanami, a gentle smile making its way over his face. It seemed that was one of Mizuki's rules of being a Shinshi with the way he said it.

A blush found its way to Nanami's face at his words, but she said nothing, not wanting to admit that he sounded cool at that moment. She knew he was being considerate of her, he always was, even when he had kidnapped her as his bride. He had been concerned for her health and safety and tried to care for her even when she blatantly declined it. Mizuki had helped her but she never gave anything back, even now he was still helping her. Nanami felt a little bad that she wasn't giving anything in return but yet she knew he wouldn't want anything in return except to be her Shinshi. In Nanami's eyes, that kind of dedication was admirable and she didn't know how to react to moments like these where his words made her heart race and her face to blush.

"Tomoe must feel the same way too." Mizuki added as if it was an afterthought to his sentence, his eyes still warm and a gentle smile still over his face.

"…" Nanami had nothing more to say and simply followed Mizuki as he calmly called the turtle cab to pick them up from the sea.

Within a few minutes, they were soaring through the waters in the turtle cab, watching as various fish and aquatic plants were seen.

"Wow, amazing! You really ride a turtle to get to Ryugu palace! Nanami stared in awe out the window as a school of fish swam by. The sea really was a beautiful place to look at, with all the different animals and life down in its depths. Nanami couldn't help but lean towards the window to get a better look.

"Be careful, everything but water can pass through that glass." Mizuki warned as he read the turtle cab guidebook, glancing every few seconds to make sure she was safe and still inside the cab.

"Right." Nanami moved away from the window to sit opposite to Mizuki in the cab, watching in interest as Mizuki read the guidebook with a relaxed posture and carefully reading through the books contents.

'I never realised how long his eyelashes are…' She thought in absent curiosity as she watched how his eyelashes put a light shadow on his cheeks from the lighting and gently caressed the bottom of his eye every time he blinked.

'I never knew how handsome he was…' She silently thought as she watched him look up from his book to stare square in her eyes, a slight questioning look sent her way.

She blushed at her thoughts and tensed lightly when his mesmerising green eyes remained locked on her face, seeming to try and figure out what was wrong with her.

'I hope he doesn't notice I'm blushing. What's wrong with me lately?' Nanami thought as she questioned herself but before more could be thought or possibly said, the cab stopped.

Glad at the sudden opportunity to change topics, she quickly looked out the window.

"Hey, turtle cab! Why're you stopping here?!" She yelled, hoping that her blush would subside.

"Another customer is getting on." The turtle answered and no sooner did a woman from the dragon clan get in the cab.

"Excuse me for sharing. Hello." The woman bowed lightly to be polite before taking a seat at Nanami's nod.

At the sudden intrusion, Nanami moved from sitting opposite to Mizuki to instead sit on the left side of him, giving the woman room to sit comfortably by herself.

'Oh no… Why does every yokai woman look like a Kami of beauty?' Nanami thought in distress when she compared herself to yokai. In her opinion, she was plain and nothing really to look at compared to the other woman who were everything to look at as they looked like perfection itself.

"What's wrong?" Mizuki questioned lightly but Nanami just looked away, not wanting to think of how close Mizuki was in case she blushed.

With that Nanami started talking to the woman about the haori the woman had made for her husband until the cab jerked and sent everything flying.

Before Nanami could get hurt or be sent flying out of the cab, Mizuki quickly reached his arm out in front of her and protected her from any of those options as his hold kept her in place beside him. Nanami tried her best not to think about it but she failed and ended up in a blushing mess with her thoughts scattered.

With that, the ride back to Ryugu palace was uneventful except for the fact that Mizuki seemed to have vanished after the woman had lost her haori.

Nanami was surprised at the sudden booming sounds coming from the palace and watched as sea slugs came to the yokai woman and announced that the fox went berserk in the west palace. Thinking it was Tomoe, Nanami rushed to the west palace, hoping she wasn't too late to give back Ryo-oh's eye, even if it did look like a pachinko ball.

It took some searching and wrong ways but she finally found the room they were in and kneeled over for a second to catch her breath.

"I'm… glad I'm not too late." Nanami said as she locked eyes with Tomoe before he shut himself in a clam shell.

Nanami sighed before walking over to the shell and placed her hand on it. How was she going to word her decision to give up on him…?

"You don't have to accept me. You don't have to touch me. You can be in love with someone else because…" She paused as she saw him slightly open the shell, deciding to stay put and just give him a small smile.

"I've decided to give up on my feelings being returned, so let's head home." She admitted before standing up and turning when she heard the yokai woman from before start to yell at Ryu-oh.

Nanami kept out of the conversation and only put her 2 cents in to show Ryu-oh's eye.

"It's dried up and petrified! No deal!" Ryu-oh exclaimed in anger as he stared Nanami down until Mizuki happily popped into the room with the yokai woman's haori that had fallen out the window earlier.

"How about we deal with this haori?" Mizuki happily suggested as he held it up.

"Whats that rag? How dare you try to deal with something like that!" Ryu-oh shouted in anger before his wife glared at him.

"This was made by your lady with plenty of love. Is it… Not good enough to exchange for the fox?" Mizuki asked as a wide smile spread across his face when Ryu-oh was forced to accept it.

"Mizuki. You went to get the kimono." Nanami happily pointed out as she walked over to Mizuki, glad for his help.

She could feel a blush rise on her face and soon realised what that probably meant.

'Am I… falling for Mizuki?' She thought in shock that she was but the blush just widened at her realisation as she smiled lightly at that thought.

'It wouldn't hurt to like Mizuki would it?' She questioned herself before smiling and staring up at Mizuki with sparkling eyes.

This certainly was the start of something new.

"Why're you here?" Tomoe asked as he joined the two.

"I was worried about my brother Shinshi." Mizuki said and watched as Tomoe's face went blank.

"From now on…Lets do the shrine work together Tomoe-kun!" Mizuki happily exclaimed as shook Tomoe's hand, finding amusement in Tomoe's blank look.

"Let's all… Go home together." Nanami said as she started walking, looking back at her 2 Shinshi with a smile.

'This will be interesting…' Nanami thought with a wide smile as she walked side by side with Mizuki and Tomoe to return home.

It only begins.

_**End of chapter 1**_

It was difficult to find a spot in the manga where Nanami has the chance to fall for Mizuki but I chose this part in the manga. The part it's at will probably mean it'll be a slower romance than my other fanfiction with this pairing, Trust in Me, but the romance will come in for sure. I'm not the best at romance stories in the sense that I've never done any aside from Trust in Me, but I hope to learn to write them better. See you next chapter. :)


	2. Shooting stars

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kamisama hajimemashita.

Okay so after a writer's block, I've returned to this story. It follows the manga fairly closely now that I realize it, but that will change as events come up and I change things around. I'm following Mizuki's feelings/thoughts in the manga but changing Nanami's, don't worry though, they'll end up together. Anyway, enjoy. :)

**Warning**: This is a **Nanami/Mizuki pairing**,** if you don't like this pairing, don't read it**. (Last time I put warning as its chapter 2.)

**Chapter 2**

_**Shooting**** stars**_

Nanami frowned at her breakfast, hating Tomoe's cooking as he always put shiitake mushrooms in it.

"Whats wrong Nanami-chan?" Mizuki asked with a bright smile, curiously watching her as she stirred her breakfast around in its bowl with her chopsticks.

It was a day after Mizuki became her Shinshi though they currently were still on vacation. Ever since then he followed her around almost everywhere. Nanami found it adorable as he tried his best to help her with whatever she was doing while learning how the human customs were at the same time. It seemed he was eager to appease his Kami and prove he was useful, but he already was doing more for her than anyone had before.

"I hate shiitake mushrooms…" She replied, losing her appetite quickly.

Nanami blinked as a mushroom was stolen from her bowl and promptly put in Mizuki's open mouth. He smiled at her, his emerald green eyes shining in amusement as he watched her face go from a creamy white to a bright crimson in only a few seconds.

"I'll eat them if you don't want them, Nanami-chan." He offered with a wide smile when she moved her bowl closer to him.

"A-ah, thank you." She stuttered as he picked a few more mushrooms from her breakfast with his hands.

"These aren't that bad…" Mizuki muttered as he continued to eat her unwanted mushrooms, not noticing how red her face was getting.

She couldn't help but stare at his face, watching how the warm sunlight caressed his face and made his already bright emerald green eyes sparkle even brighter. His long eye lashes cast small shadows over his cheeks each time he blinked.

Nanami gulped lightly as her gaze landed on his thin lips, unable to direct her gaze anywhere else as he simply was captivating. It simply made her realize how beautiful Kami and Shinshi were compared to herself. It was almost unfair how perfect they looked, not to mention most of them seemed mentally stable as well. Mizuki was certainly no exception as he continued to eat the mushrooms, seeming to not notice her unwavering gaze.

"Why did this guy become your Shinshi without my permission?" Tomoe's loud voice broke her daze as she realized she had been leaning closer to Mizuki.

Realizing what exactly Tomoe had said, she opened her mouth to lecture him but Mizuki beat her to it, "Why do we need Tomoe-kun's permission? Haven't you ever wondered that this happened because of your uselessness?" Mizuki insulted with narrowed eyes as he nibbled on a mushroom.

"What are you eating?" Tomoe asked the obvious as Mizuki sighed and answered, "Shiitake from Nanami-chan's breakfast. You really shouldn't give her things that she hates, a Shinshi should strive to make their master happy not disgusted."

"Give it back, that's Nanami's!" Tomoe argued but Nanami stopped him with a defiant glare.

"Mizuki offered to eat them because I hate them." She argued, agreeing with Mizuki and taking his side.

Before anymore argument could occur, Nanami's friends came into the room, announcing the festival at the shrine nearby. It seemed the inn they were staying at gave free rental yukata's for any girls attending. With that in mind, everyone promptly got ready for the festival.

"Mizuki, which yukata do you think will look better on me?" Nanami asked quite some hours later as she held two pretty yukata's in front of her.

She didn't have to do much to find Mizuki for his opinion as he had already been lounging in her inn room with her as she nervously applied her makeup.

"This one makes your eyes look prettier." Mizuki pointed out to the intricately designed one.

Her face heated up as he seemed to give her face a long stare before he returned to just lounging around reading some kind of book.

It didn't take long for her to change in the washroom, seeing as Mizuki occupied her inn room, the yukata fitting her perfectly. Her makeup was long since done, but she was unsure if it suited her as she never really wore it before. Though her friends urged her to try it so she had done such. Nervously, she entered the room once again and stood in front of where Mizuki was sitting on the chair.

"H-how do I look?' She asked as Mizuki moved his gaze to her thin form, eyeing her from her feet to the top of her head and back.

"It looks good." He smiled warmly, his eyes settling on her eyes.

"Thanks." She said as she blushed at his compliment.

When he stood up and walked to her, she couldn't help but blush as his face loomed closer to hers. Her heart sped up as she felt his warm breath on her lips, her eyes widening as he was so close. His warm hand reached up as if to caress her face before he brushed off something from her cheek.

"There was an eyelash." He said as he smiled before he pulled away and walked to the door, pausing to look at her.

"What?" She asked, vainly trying to calm her erratic heart as her blush refused to go away.

"Nothing." He said as he opened the door and left with a small smile.

Nanami collapsed to the ground the minute she knew he was gone, her breathing getting heavy after she remembered that she had held her breath when he had been so close to her. She blushed as she remembered how pretty his eyes color was up close and how nice he smelled.

'Get it together Nanami! He doesn't know you like him yet. That's right, todays the perfect chance.' She thought as she perked up in realization.

The summer festival caught up to the day very quickly as everyone happily walked to the shrine where it was held. The streets were filled with people and the vendors ranged from food to games and toys. It was a fun place to see and Nanami couldn't help but look up at Mizuki as she smiled at how his face brightened at the scene. She nervously stood closer to Mizuki as they walked into the crowds of people, wanting to be as close as possible to Mizuki but have the distance still considered normal.

"Ah! Look, candy apple!" Nanami excitedly pointed out to the stall as her friends immediately clustered to the stall.

Mizuki seemed fascinated as he walked beside Nanami, staring at the candy apples with shining eyes. You could basically see the curiosity and excitement on his face as he stared at the glistening red sweets.

"I see… What's candy apple? Is it sweet? An apple? Or is it candy?" Mizuki mused.

Nanami's friends questioned Mizuki how he didn't know what a candy apple was but Nanami knew why. Mizuki wasn't used to the customs or food in this place, he was used to much different things than what people would probably think.

"Mizuki, here." Nanami said as she handed Mizuki a candy apple with a bright and warm smile.

Mizuki looked quite surprised and Nanami couldn't help but widen her smile at his reaction. It looked as if he had wanted to try it, so she had decided to buy him one.

"Try this. It's sweet and delicious." She said as she watched him with warm eyes as he reached out and gently took the candy apple from her hands.

"Thank you. I'll treasure this." He said softly as he had a small smile, his face tinting a light blush as he brought the wrapped candy apple closer to his chest.

Nanami smiled up at Mizuki's face, glad to see such a heartwarming expression from him. It was if only the two of them were there as she forgot her friends and other Shinshi, she just wanted to spend time alone with Mizuki. Without Tomoe's insults and without her friends shock.

"Mizuki, let's go catch some fish at that stall." Nanami suggested and was awarded with Mizuki happily agreeing to her.

Luckily her friends got the hint and dragged Tomoe along with them to a different stall that was opposite to where Mizuki and Nanami were going.

Nanami blushed as she and Mizuki caught a fair amount of little fish together. It was amusing to say the least when Mizuki had almost tried to catch the fish with his hands when they refused to go in the little net.

They went to various other stalls, playing little arcade styled games or buying some snacks at the stands. It was a moment where both enjoyed each other's company and got the chance to get to know each other better.

As the stars glittered across the dark sky, Nanami smiled as she spotted a little grassy field just a little bit from the festival but far enough that the laughter and chatter was dimmed.

"Let's look at the stars for a bit Mizuki." Nanami suggested and blushed lightly when he held her hand and pulled her to the little grassy field.

They both took a seat together on the cool grass as the moonlight covered the little field and allowed good visibility.

"Ah! It's nice to sit for a bit, my feet were getting sore." Mizuki complained lightly but he was smiling happily.

"It's been awhile since I had so much fun." He admitted solemnly, his smile never leaving his face.

Nanami understood what he meant and leaned over, placing her head on his shoulder in a form of comfort. He seemed a little surprised at the action but said nothing, only moving a little closer to her.

"You still have that candy apple?" She asked with a small smile at the candy apple that was still in his grasp.

"I'm going to treasure it. It's the first thing Nanami-chan gave me." He admitted with a light blush.

"That's so sweet Mizuki." Nanami said with a smile before a glimmer in the sky was brought to her attention.

"Look, a shooting star! Close your eyes and make a wish." She quickly instructed in excitement as she closed her eyes and held her hands together.

'I wish for Mizuki to like me.' She thought with a small smile, her eyes still closed.

A soft pressure on her lips made her widen her eyes as she blinked in shock at the sight before her.

Mizuki was leaning towards her as his lips gently covered hers, a blush over both of their faces.

As the glittering stars lighted the sky, Mizuki and Nanami shared a sweet kiss.

**End of chapter 2**

I tried to portray Mizuki as cool instead of cute as he tends to alternate between the two in the manga, but I think it ended up as a mix as well. I know I keep referring to Ami and Kei as friends without typing their names or what they say, but I want the main focus of the story to be Mizuki and Nanami and from Nanami's view, she is in her own little world with Mizuki. I wasn't going to make them kiss so soon, but the scene was right and I just had to. The apple candy scene is one of my favorite moments in the manga because Mizuki and Nanami looked so cute. Anyway, see you next chapter. :)


End file.
